Brother
by Ghost Chibi
Summary: Prussia loses his brother, gains another, and delivers a long-overdue message to Italy. Rated for character death.


A/N: Just a Prussia and HRE/Germany story. Enjoy.

* * *

Prussia brandished his sword, cutting through another enemy foot soldier. He screamed out a battle cry before charging forward, his troops right behind him.

"Fight, fight! Fight for your king, fight for your pride!" he roared, and Prussian soldiers cheered behind him.

However, while his exterior showed a confident man, on the inside he was overwhelmed with worry for his brother.

Holy Roman Empire was still a young nation, and although he was equipped with the strongest armor and the finest weapons, Prussia knew that if his brother was thrown off of his horse, then he was as good as dead. They may have been nations, but pain is pain and terrified soldiers are generally not good fighters.

"Holy Roman! Where are you?" Prussia yelled. Over the sound of clashing swords and screaming men came Holy Roman Empire's voice and the sound of a galloping horse. He skid to a stop next to Prussia's horse, panting.

"There are too many of them!" he said, wiping blood from his forehead. "We need reinforcements!"

"There's no time! We need to stand our ground!" Prussia answered. Holy Roman Empire shook his head.

"I can't anymore... Prussia, I'm going to die. Look around; my troops are going fast, and I'm getting weaker too," the small nation sighed, clutching his chest. "I can't go on; Prussia, I'm sorry..."

"No! Holy Roman, you aren't going to die!" Prussia yelled, grabbing his brother's arm. "Come on, we can do this! Think of your beautiful girl back home! At least do this for her!"

An arrow whistled through the air and hit Holy Roman Empire in the shoulder. He fell backwards, and Prussia jumped to catch him. They landed in the dirt, Prussia cradling his brother's near-lifeless body in his arms.

"Come on, Holy Roman, please... just hang in there..."

"I'm sorry... Prussia, I'm sorry..."

A single tear fell from Prussia's eye and landed on Holy Roman Empire's cheek. He hugged his brother tightly to his chest, as if it would keep him from dying.

"Prussia... tell her... that I'm sorry..." Holy Roman Empire gasped. He grabbed the chain mail on Prussia's arm with his small hand as Prussia nodded.

"And don't worry... I'll... come back again... I promise... You and her, both of you... I'll be... strong like... Roman Empire..."

Holy Roman Empire smiled as he took his last breath. He mouthed the words "I love you, brother" to Prussia as his head rolled against Prussia's chest plate. Prussia sat there for a moment, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"No... Holy Roman Empire... no... you... you can't be dead..."

Prussia slowly stood up, Holy Roman Empire's body still in his arms. He looked up to the sky, darkened by rain clouds, and screamed.

He screamed words of pleading to God to bring his brother back, words of cursed to God who had let his brother die, words of pain, words of vengeance, and words that meant nothing at all to him.

And then he turned to face the enemy who had killed his brother.

* * *

After the battle, Prussia joined the mend who were going back to search for survivors and count the dead. He searched for Holy Roman Empire's body, but to no avail; it had vanished as if someone or something had carried him off.

Every year after that, Prussia returned to the site of the battle to mourn his brother, who could not even have a proper burial. He always laid flowers out on the spot where he had held his brother as he took his last breath, but Prussia was no longer haunted by his brother's death, nor could he ever recall where Holy Roman Empire had died. Yet, for some reason, as soon as he set foot on the battle site, he went straight to the spot and wept for his brother.

One year, the routine visit to his brother's grave (there wasn't anything much else to call it, Prussia though) became quite eventful. As he trudged up the hill to lay flowers at the spot, Prussia spotted a bundle of cloth right where he always laid the flowers. He picked up the bundle and opened one flap, only to find a blonde-haired toddler inside. The toddler opened his eyes, revealing bright blue irises.

"What's your name?" Prussia asked.

"Germany!" the boy answered. "Who are you?"

Prussia's heart nearly stopped.

"I'm Prussia. I'm gonna take care of you," Prussia stammered out, unable to stop the flood of memories about a boy so strikingly similar to this one, with the same hair and eyes and voice. He blinked back tears as he cradled Germany close to his chest, smiling.

"Why?" Germany asked.

"Because you're my brother," Prussia replied softly.

* * *

"Hey, Italy!"

Both of the Italy Brothers turned around. Romano scowled upon seeing Prussia, but Veneziano smiled and waved.

"Hello Prussia, ve~ how are you?" the latter greeted Prussia, and Romano continued to glare at him.

"What do you want, Potato Bastard Number Two?" he growled, and Italy frowned.

"Brother, that's not very nice, ve! Anyway, what brings you here today?"

"I have a message for you, Italy. It's actually quite a bit late, but better late than never, right?" Prussia laughed.

"I agree! Anyway, what's the message? Who's it from?" Italy asked, Romano still glaring at Prussia.

"He says he's sorry, and that he promises you that he'll come back again and be strong like your Grandpa Rome," Prussia said, the smile on his face failing slightly. "Well, that's it, so I'll be going now."

Prussia turned to leave before he or Italy burst into tears.

"Prussia, wait! Prussia, come back!"


End file.
